Redemption
by Xterminater
Summary: "Deeds, Not Words" This is the story of redemption (Rated for lanugage, gore)


**Prologue:** _ZS 105 Flagship for TDC Naval Task Group _

_13, Somewhere in the Ring of Fire, 0750 hours June 19__th_

_2050._ "Doctor Kreisler you assured me there would be no

problem with the memory wipe process" the man who

was only known as Shadow growled at me while staring

at the subject "I know however complications arose very

similar to the ones we had restoring your memory after

Juan had you brought back from the depths of hell sir" he

looked at me with fire burning in his eyes "that person in

the tube is the reason I was in the depths of hell same as

Juan but oh wait you can`t bring him back cause there`s

nothing left!" he screamed while standing over me with a

knife drawn "if you calm down I will explain this all I

assure you" he slowly lowered the blade "impress me" he

sneered, I sighed before beginning "you see that machine

can only make one pass at a human brain or else it

destroys the brain matter and the subject is useless it`s a

miracle this one`s survived the events of that night and

because you insisted we do the procedure at full power

during a hurricane something was bound to get struck and

because we were in deep water that only attracted the

lightning sir" he looked at me with an unreadable

expression on his face "what does it mean?" he asked

with a hint of worry "it means his memories of his past

are still rooted in his subconscious and it will only take a

particular event to trigger his memory to return to his

conscious mind" again he looked at me "what kind of

event exactly?" he said with more concern in his voice

"it`s nearly impossible to tell the most likely candidates

are a specific image or voice of a person he has had great

connection with including yourself sir" a look of surprise

crossed his face. Then he spoke "you mean if he were to

hear my voice or see my face it could trigger this?" I

looked back at him "yes it`s entirely possible so you`ll

want to disguise both very well" he nodded before

speaking one last time "I still don`t agree with turning

him into sixty percent cyborg I had a hard enough time

beating him already" before exiting the lab in a hurry no

doubt too inform his superiors of the projects progress

which I found completely pointless they probably had

enough on there minds what with the remnants of

America fighting back then I heard a yell "doctor he`s

waking up come he quickly" I rushed over to see the

subject`s eye`s open and swing around taking in his new

environment "finally the legend awakens" said the voice

of General Tian Quan new leader of the TDC, I turned to

him "yes general it took me three and a half years but by

god I did it" then the general looked at me "will he still

wear his old outfit?" he asked "no general we never found

the last piece of it we still believe she is trying to get it to

the heir" he looked at me "what will he wear then" I

motioned to a stand which held a shiny black armored suit

"he will wear this general" I said before looking at him he

was smiling broadly "then I suppose it will soon be time

for his first mission wouldn`t it doctor" he cackled "I

suppose it is general" I replied smiling. _Los Angeles _

_Suburbs, United States West Coast, 0900 hours June 19__th_

_2050._ I stared in shock as what I saw most of which was

burnt destroyed building`s in the distance all that was left

of the city I turned to Felicity who was also staring in awe

"things certainly have changed in four years huh Solstice"

she murmured quietly "yah they have" I said right before

a group of fighters soared overhead the moored TDC

warships on the docks many of which looked a lot like the

one we had snuck onto after spending four years globe

hopping in search of Amber whom was my brother

Xterminater`s daughter and had so far turned up nothing

other than evidence pointing to TDC research facilities

hidden across the globe well that and one other thing, that

was when Felicity turned to me "you know I never

thought he was the adopting type at all I mean why would

he do that adopt a girl he knows nothing about?" I looked

at her with a determined expression "we`ll find out soon

enough all evidence points to her being in Los Angeles so

it`s the best place to start" I replied before noticing we

were rapidly approaching land "all right we`d better find

somewhere to hide before they find us I mean they`ve

been searching for us four years it`d suck to be caught

now" Felicity just nodded and we both snuck below decks

into the bow cargo bay and waited. Two minutes later we

felt a thud as the ship came into contact with the dock and

rocked about for several seconds as it`s engines powered

down and that's when we heard voices coming our way

"what are they saying?" Felicity whispered "I don`t know

exactly something about subject one being prepared for

first mission I can`t make out any more" I replied just as

they entered the cargo hold and began checking crates so I

looked at Felicity and nodded before drawing my knife

and leaping off the crates towards the two unsuspecting

enemies, seconds later I impacted the deck and grabbed

the one closest to me in a well practiced drill my brother

had taught me this causing a single tear to roll down my

face right before I plunged my knife into the mans neck

silencing his muffled screams in seconds then me and

Felicity dropped the bodies and were about to leave when

I noticed something odd "hey look at this" I said before

picking up a clipboard which bore scrabbled handwriting

_(Re: Termination of Project Mako Assets_

_Xterminater-Complete, Female Deinonychus #33-556-_

_897-Incomplete, Facility 35-Complete, Storie Hales- _

_Incomplete)_ I looked at Felicity "we should figure out

what that is it could help" I said to which she nodded

before we headed for the upper deck with extreme

caution. Upon reaching the upper deck we slipped past the

few crewmen left to guard the ship and then broke into

the central computer "alright look up Project Mako but

make it quick I don`t want to get caught like before" I

said while Felicity began looking for way`s to bypass the

computers security which was the hard part "man we are

lucky whoever was on this before never logged out"

Felicity said smiling before resuming her typing with

vigor "Project Mako…Project Mako…here it is and oh

my god!" I looked at her in alarm but she was just

pointing at the screen so I leaned in and read what was

being displayed _Project Mako: Status-Terminated. _

_Reason-Animal breakout. Cause-Hurricane induced grid _

_failure leading to containment unit malfunction. Purpose- _

_To determine if Genetic Manipulation Tech GMT can _

_resurrect Dinosaurs and if they can be turned into _

_weapons. Outcome- GMT experiments succeeded _

_resulting in the creation of thirty species including all _

_members of the raptor family, control tests failed until _

_Subject X managed to befriend female Deinonychus _

_resulting in death of project leader Dr. Fredrick Strauss. _

_Other- Storie Hales daughter of Donald and Cleo Hales _

_survived T-rex attack only to side with Subject X and _

_female Deinonychus, capture team sent only to be _

_terminated by Subject X who also destroyed projects only _

_Spinosaur with help of Megalodon #679 aka Eclipse._ I

looked at Felicity with shock on my face before she

shoved a USB drive and began downloading all relevant

information to Project Mako. Five minutes later she

yanked the drive from the computer "let`s go" she said "I

thought you said it would only take a minute?" I said

sternly "It was supposed to by I figured I grab some info

on that subject one person too can we go now" she replied

I nodded before proceeding onto the deck and looking

around and realizing there were no boats left on the ship

and it was to dangerous to take the dock so I turned to

Felicity "we`ll have to swim for it" I said before putting

the USB into a water proof bag climbing the railing and

turning to Felicity "you ready?" I asked to which she

nodded as I helped her up the railing and then we leapt off

the ship into the thirty five foot deep water, we swam for

several hundred feet with the occasional surface for air

until we hit the beach about two thousand feet from the

docks far away enough for it to be out of sight of the

docks "alright now…what" gasped Felicity as she

steadied herself on the sand "we head…for the

nearest…bar there should be rebels there" I replied in

between breaths before looking up to see several armed

persons running towards us across the beach and before

we could grab our weapons they had reached us. I stared

in worry but they lowered there weapons and one reached

out to me "give me your hand" a feminine voice said

which I gladly accepted "who are you?" the female

questioned "I`m Solstice and this is Felicity" then the

woman seemed to relax "who are you" Felicity asked

"I`m Amber Johnson" she replied just as several

helicopters flew overhead then she motioned to a nearby

cave which we all sprinted for before the choppers saw us

and we were lucky because I recognized them as Apache

III Thunderbows heavily armed attack choppers built to

kill tanks but thankfully the cave wasn`t far and after

thirty seconds we reached the entrance and dove inside

"okay Amber that was too close next time I`ll lead the

group" one of the men said "I bet you my real father

would disagree Jackson" Amber hissed back at him

before turning and getting up "Amber wait a sec" I called

"what?" she asked turning around, "what do you mean by

your real father?" she looked at me with shock "why do

you care do you have some kind of grudge against him" I

returned the look "no I`m just wondering" and then

Amber relented "my adoptive father always said when I

asked about my father that he was forced to give me up

because a friend was in danger also he was a warrior that

had no name but people feared him because he was a

shadow but then you probably think I`m nuts everyone

else does" now both me and Felicity looked at her with

shock "no we don`t in fact we knew your father" Felicity

said softly causing everyone in the room to turn there

heads "what?" about half the room said so I pulled the

balaclava from my jacket and tossed it onto the ground "it

was your father`s "what do you mean…was" Amber said

voice trembling on the edge of tears. I looked at her with

sadness in my eye` "he died to save us so we could find

you" I replied tight lipped and watched her break out in

tears "bullshit" someone yelled from the crowd "there`s

no proof the legends are real don`t listen to this crazy

chick" I looked around and singled out the culprit "are

you questioning my brother" I hissed the same way

Xterminater used to that`s when someone else stood up

"that hiss I know it anywhere that woman tells the truth"

this caused a stir in the whole crowd until another female

voice shouted "enough already" everyone looked up to

see her standing in the entrance leading deeper

underground "Solstice doesn`t lie and I`m not either when

I tell you he was my father to" and that`s when I

recognized her "your Storie Hales" I exclaimed loudly,

she looked me right in the eye "how do you know my

name?" she asked suspicion in her eyes "because of this"

I said throwing her the clipboard we`d found in the cargo

hold earlier she looked at it and sank to her knees sobbing

slightly "I lost my parents in this…project" she spat hate

in her voice "wait a minute you're my sister?" Amber

asked astonished "yah your mom and dad adopted me for

five years after I lost my parents" Storie replied "speaking

of what happened to Misty" "she died not to long after

you left to begin your life" I replied with little relief in my

voice. Then as we started to gather to fill each other in a

voice called out "he`s not dead" and we all turned to it`s

source near the rear of the group stood a young german

man "what do you mean who`s not dead and who are

you" I asked "firstly I`m Henrich Strauss son of

Fredrick Strauss and I worked for TDC a couple years ago

secondly your brother he`s still alive just not like you

would ever remember there were some modifications

planned and I would assume made" then a man ran into

the main cave "a sensor wire has been tripped on the

north cliff someone has breached our perimeter" someone

looked at the scout "not possible no one can climb the

northern cliff" I looked at the man who had spoken "trust

me my brother can he`s proved it in the past" I said right

as there was a bang and several screams from the north

exit, I looked at Felicity who had crowded my new family

into a corner and turned to me and was about to say

something when she fell backwards with a hole in her

head followed by a gunshot from a Five Seven I along

with several others turned to see Xterminater walking

along a catwalk decked out in a cross between the Iron

Man suit and Spartan II armor from Halo it was pure

black with a tinted shining visor running vertically across

the head then he leaped down from the catwalk "stupid

rebels I`ll enjoy this" his voice echoed off the cavernous

walls then he charged grabbing one of our comrades and

twisting his body like it was made out of clay shattering

pretty much every bone in is body meanwhile others

opened fire distracting him well for a few seconds

anyway. Then Heinrich appeared by me "I never did get

to say but the plans included making him sixty percent

cyborg so his abilities will be far enhanced from what…"

he was cut short as a bullet tore through his skull killing

him and leaving me between my brother and his own

family "you're a fool to stand up to me rebel" he taunted

"I`m no rebel I`m Solstice" I screamed back and he

stopped suddenly clutching his head then it hit me they

must not have wiped his subconscious and all it will take

is one event to trigger his memories return, in the

millisecond time span that thought ran through my head I

was picked up and thrown to the ground while he stepped

closer wielding a foot long knife the same color as his

armor so I screamed the only name I could think of

"Storie!" and again he reeled clutching his head "what did

you do to me" he hissed seconds before he passed out and

collapsed to the cave floor leaving me in total silence and

awe at the fact that he`d survived. **Authors Note: Yes I **

**know I said I`d wait until Christmas to start this story **

**but I got the idea for the beginning in my head and **

**said screw it and started writing however there are **

**some points I`d like to lay out first 1- This story will **

**not**** be uploaded every single or every two weeks like **

**usual because I`m going to have a ton of school works **

**this week, 2- I will be excepting OC`s for both **

**good and bad guy slots instead of just good and for **

**those of you who don`t have FanFiction accounts but **

**have an OC you`d like me to put in you can leave a **

**review as a guest and I`ll mention you OC`s name in **

**an Author Note seriously I check the traffic graphs **

**and see my stories get a fair amount of views but I`m **

**not sure if every single person has an account, 3- **

**if anyone has an idea for future chapters please either **

**PM or leave a review and yes this includes you my **

**lovely co-author XDioxideX, 4- Please if you have **

**some criticism about my story please leave it in a **

**review to let me know I`m not complaining about the **

**positive reviews I just need some critical ones so I **

**don`t get overconfident with myself ****however**** there has **

**to be some constructive criticism in a review not just **

**negative this and that if there is I will respond with my **

**personal thoughts and if that fails I`ll direct you to my **

**co-author who I`m sure will have something to say on **

**the matter you`ve been warned and I only give one **

**anyways I starting to ramble, oh before I forget thank **

**you my lovely co-author our little discussion about **

**what I should do next got me thinking about this story **

**and well this is the result you are truly an inspiration **

**so this chapter is really truly for you Xterminater out. **


End file.
